Meet Me Outside, Kiss Me in the Pouring Rain
by maskedxjuliet09
Summary: Little holly was transferred form ireland to america...mother died and she was blamed for it casting her into the refuge she goes to hatten and meets the boys spotxOc
1. Chapter 1

_A little girl was held in her mother's arms the little girl was beautiful and five years old. She has pale skin and chestnut brown hair with red highlights, it seemed to be curly. The mother looked down on her daughter on the ship to America. _

"_just a little bit longer my darling beautiful Holly" she said smiling the little girl opened her eyes and you see green orbs. _

"_mommy" the girl whispered softly she was weak from hunger and thirst. _

"_I know sweetheart I know" her mother whispered if you looked at her you will see flaming red hair and green eyes just like her daughters. The ship rocked and you could hear the other immigrants crying or talking with hushed voices. _

"_why are we goin to America?" Holly asked innocently her mother started to cough and hack. _

"_to get away from your father and to start fresh." Her mother said determined. _

"_oh" holly whispered "how much longer?" she asked quietly looking innocently at her mother who was looking paler then usual. _

"_not too much longer be patient we will be together" her mother said smiling and brushing a stray curl from her daughters face. _

_Someone puked in the background and you could smell it rank and disgusting along with a smell of feces. People cried and someone wailed her mother pulled holly close to hide the dead eyes of another traveler. _

"_please please…let us be okay" her mother whispered the storm started to ravage as some sailors took another body and dumped it into the water. Holly started to shake and her mother smiled taking out a locket and putting it around her neck. "this will keep you safe my little irish darling" she whispered holly looked at it with awe and happiness she hugged her mother close and giggled. _

_A few days later her mother and her got off in America her mother worked in the red light distract as the only way to get money….but when holly turned 8 her mother was killed by a drunken unhappy customer and she was left to be blamed she was taken to the refuge in Harlem and she was changed…into something cold and angry. _

"UGH!" I yelled kicking the bedpost in the refuge a boy walked over and shoved me i whipped around and punched him in the stomach. "Back off!" i said through gritted teeth. My green eyes turned to ice I had perfected the glare and my anger.

"why should i?" shooter said I sighed annoyed and looked around and smirked picking up a broken off post. This refuge is worse off than Manhattan.

I took the post and was going to hit him when a man walked in I whipped around and hid it behind me and put it under a pillow. Shooter looked so innocent as did I.

"Holly…your free to go" the bull said and I looked at him it had been 5 years since I had first been in here. "come along now" he said impatient I walked over and grabbed my stuff I am in a pair of pants, a flowy green top, my locket, a cap and a band for my hair. I grabbed my small pillow case of things and I was put into handcuffs.

The bull looked at me and sighed a bit I raised an eyebrow in question and he gestured to the bathroom I nodded and walked inside. It was kind of small there are a toilet in the corner, a sink a little ways from it and a mirror. I hesitantly went to the mirror and pulled out a comb I ran it through my hair and winced at the tangles. My hairs till has its red highlights they are not really noticeable except for in the light. My green eyes have huge bags and dark circles around them from not sleeping too much. I have a slight figure and some chest nothing huge. My hair goes to my chest I wrinkled my nose and pulled it into a ponytail at the nape of my neck and put my cap on. I pulled off my suspenders and let them hang they are black and kind of…old.

"come on!" the bull said I rolled my eyes and left the wash room after washing my hands and face. We went into a buggy.

"where ise goin?" I asked annoyed and the bull looked at me and sighed.

"manhatten" he said slowly as if I was dumb I glared and rolled my eyes. I heard newsies shouting headlines and such. I thought about where I was going to work when it hit me…NEWSIE! I chuckled and the bull looked at me worried. "What are you laughing about?" he asked and I looked him.

"nuttin youse need to worry about" I said smirking he nodded and looked out the window.

'Now I need a plan…pretend to be more of a boy…I need to change' I thought to myself sighing it was like another hour before we made it to manhatten. I sighed and got out the bull handed me a little bit of money and looked at me.

"take care of yourself kid" he said clapping me on the shoulder I nodded and walked off well more like sauntering. She shivered when she saw her old house…the red light district…I stopped and touched the door and I sighed walking off. I have forgotten what happened for a reason…. I was blamed for it. I sighed and piled my hair on my head and put the tie in and I flattened it with a few pins then put my hat on. I sauntered down the street a couple red light district girls waved but I ignored them. One actually had the nerve to come over and run her hands along my face.

"'ant to come to me place" she asked I rolled my eyes

"back off lady" I said annoyed and she sighed and walked off I smirked and went to the newsie lodge I saw a man there and smiled a bit. "hi sir..i was ah hopin fer a job 'ere" I said in a kind of deep voice the man looked up and smiled.

"of course lad…sign in and its ten cents for lodging" he said I nodded and paid the ten cents. Boys came running down the stairs and I almost got trampled.

"woah cowboy!" an Italian boy said they all doubled back and looked at me. I smirked arms crossed and my eyes like ice.

"who are youse?" a boy with a cowboy hat asked and I grinned.

"me names george" I said and the boy looked me over and poked me here and there.

"youse will do" he said "I am jack Kelly but call me cowboy" he said he spit into his hand and held it out..i could tell it was a test I did the same and shook it. "welcome to da newsies George dere is a party in Brooklyn want ta join?" he asked and I nodded.

"sueh why not" I said smirking "is dere pokeh involved?" I asked and the Italian smirked

"youse good?" he asked and I nodded.

"coise" I said and he nodded

"names racetrack…" he said I nodded at him and I was thrown names and I am good with them so I had no problem remembering.

We went and I sold the 50 papes easily. I was good at changing headlines and such and some Richie gave me a quarter so I should be good. "hey George!" someone yelled I turned to see david and les running towards me along with the others.

"hey davie.." I said looking over at him

"ready for the party?" he asked and I nodded

"lets see how good race actually is at pokeh" I said and race smirked

"oh youse are on!" he said laughing I smirked and we started to walk down towards Brooklyn when I saw two boys harassing a prostitute that bugged me and brought on memories.

"hey…I will be back in a sec" I said and I walked over the boy watched.

"come on girl lets see what you got" one said putting his hand on her chest I ripped him off and he looked at me "back off boy" he said I took out a knife and looked at him.

"leave 'er alone!" I said angrily they say the ice in my eyes and backed off down the street the girl looked at me in thanks and I nodded at her and went back.

"what was dat about?" race asked and I looked at him and shook my head.

"nuttin absofuckinlutely nuttin" I said and he nodded in understanding. We went to Brooklyn and I saw smoke billowing from the lodging house and beers everywhere.

We sat down for poker and I kept my face blank and put my cards down "full 'ouse boys" I said taking the money it was the third game I won and one of the brooklynites looked at me in fury.

"DATS IT! Youse a cheateh!" he roared I rolled my eyes fire really does have a temper to match his hair he cracked his knuckles and I sighed a bit and put the money in my pockets one of fires friend took him outside and to get another beer I lit up a cig and looked around. Jack walked over and smirked.

"Ise tink you had enough youse have to meet spot conlon da leadeh of Brooklyn newsies…since youse are new and all" he said I nodded and followed jack to the back I have a feeling that everyone is pretty much drunk except for me.

"jacky boy!" a kid said he seemed to be about my age and has beautiful grey eyes….and a nice body to match as well jack and spot spit shook. I sighed and I looked over at the Brooklyn leader.

"so…spot dis 'ere is george….me new newsie" jack said I nodded to him and looked around I kept my face blank and looked to my left.

"hi dere…george…jacky boy 'e needs a new name" spot said shaking his head I rolled my eyes and smiled innocently

"whateveh do youse mean spot?...ise like me name" I said looking him over he did the same and grinned

"hows about celt…" jack said I looked at him confused

"what?" I asked and spot looked at jack confused as well.

"youse told me earlieh yourse originated from Ireland.." he said shrugging I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"fine" I said annoyed and jack clapped me on the shoulder. I looked and saw a fight starting to break out. I went over to help and someone gripped me I was in fight mode so I whipped around and punched them in the nose I gulped seeing spot conlon angry…very very angry. He punched me in the jaw making me fly into the table and my hat fell off I fell with an oomf and everyone stopped what they were doing. I looked around and rubbed my chin and spit out some blood I cringed a bit and race helped me up fast.

"youse okay?...youse a goil" he said flustered I winced and looked around I was getting uncomfortable and spot looked to be in shock I walked over and socked him in the eye and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as long and hard as I could I stopped and skidded to a stop near the bridge and sighed and touched my teeth none were broken or loose so I should be good. I looked up at the moon and sighed a bit. I mean seriously…why me?. I was doing great till stupid spot grabbed me…I took out a cig and lit it up looking up at the moon.

"George…or whoeveh you are wait!" a voice yelled I turned and saw jack. I sighed and looked to see the other hatten newsies.

"what do youse want?" I asked in a monotone voice I cringed and clutched the locket in my hand and took a drag on my cig. "save dese questions for anotheh day.." I said slowly they nodded but jack couldn't take it.

"youse stayin heah wid us" he said I nodded "why pretend ta be a boy?" he asked I sighed

I told them my story…from what I remembeh anyway and they all cringed. I sighed and looked around I went upstairs and rinsed my mouth out of blood finished my cig and went to the empty bunk and fell asleep.

"hey…celt…wakey wakey" someone said I groaned and rolled over they huffed "GET UP YA LAZY BUM!" they yelled too chipper for the morning.

"come on celt" someone else said gently I groaned and I moved my arm and the punched they let out a yelp and I heard a thump. At the thump I rose up and saw race on the ground holding himself in the groin. I cringed and looked away.

"ise sorry" I said in regret he waved me off and I sighed a bit I heard coughing and see pie eater coughing a storm and he looked pale I gulped and sighed. I had a bad feeling about this.

"pie eater?" a girl asked walking in all the boys were dressed she walked over but I grabbed her. She looked at me and I sighed. She was very pretty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"don't…hes sick" I said and she nodded I sighed and looked at her "Ise will let you know when he is betteh okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"im Ashely" she said I nodded

"…holly..or celt" I said and she smiled and we became fast friends as I walked downstairs she kissed pie eater on the cheek and jack forced him to rest.

-three weeks later-

We wouldn't be seeing pie eater ever again….he died in his sleep he had gotten a high fever and passed on. We gave him a burial and now we are at meddas and Brooklyn came along with all the hatten newsies me…medda…and Ashley were singing for them.

"pie eateh was da greatest newsie…" jack started in memory of him I held ashley and sighed she was my best friend now…girl wise anyway. Race became a fast friend as well pie eater was so sweet when we first met. "he took care of his own….did great in da newsie strike and neveh complained….he also saved Ashley from 'er fadder" jack said and I stepped forward "he wont eveh be forgotten"

"we have a song for pie eateh" I said and ashley walked forward me and her are in off the shoulder black dresses our hair is curled and half back. Medda is wearing a black version of her pink one.

I was alto soprano, Ashley was soprano, medda was alto.

Me: Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now am found  
T'was blind but now I see

Me and medda: T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear  
All: And Grace, my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed

Break in song

All: Through many dangers, toils and snares  
We have already come.  
T'was grace that brought us safe thus far  
Ashley: And grace will lead us home,  
All: And grace will lead us home

All: Amazing grace, Howe Sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
T'was blind but now i see

Ashley: Was blind, but now I see.

I sighed and finished the song everyone looked so forlorn and Ashley was crying I held her close and stroked her blonde curls. I couldn't handle watching everyone so sad so I looked to medda.

"medda ise have anudder song ta sing" I said and she nodded in understanding she took Ashley to Mush and the others. I saw spot and shivered me and him haven't talked since the whole punching incident. I felt determined and walked forward and everyone looked up.

**Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopefull song  
We barely understood **

**Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could**

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe  


I looked around and everyone was apt for attention at me it was a weird feeling but my mom always made me feel better when she sung this. I locked eyes and spot and thrust my chin forward.

**In this time of fear  
When prayers so often prove(s) in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away**

Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say 

****I sighed and looked at everyone they smiled a bit and Ashley smiled at me and medda and shley sang with me in the background.

**There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe**

They don't (always happen) when you ask  
(Oh)  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
(Oh...Ohhhh)  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight throught the rain  
(A small but) still resilient voice  
Says (hope is very near)  
(Ohhh)

There can be miracles  
(Miracles)  
When you believe  
(Lord, when you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
(Though hope is frail)  
It's hard to kill  
(Hard to kill, Ohhh)  
Who knows what miracles, you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will (somehow, somehow, somehow)  
somehow you will  
You will when you believe

You will when you  
You will when you believe  
Just believe...in your heart  
Just believe  
You will when you believe 

****I smiled and finished everyone clapped and I looked at everyone "everyone jus tink pie eater is in a betteh place…" I said sadly and Ashley walked over and I took her hands. "youse always have a place wid us right guys?" I asked and everyone cheered she smiled and hugged me I hugged her back and we went down it was over and I got good jobs and everyone picked on me for wearing a dress. I laughed and joked a bit. Mush was talking to Ashley and I felt a hand on my bear shoulder I turned and see spot.

"come wid me" he said I nodded and followed him out we stood outside and I took the gloves off and let my hair down I sighed and rubbed my scalp.

"ise hate wearin dis crap…but…ashley asked Ise couldn't say no" I said and spot laughed I looked at him and he smirked I wiped the lipstick crap off.

"yeah…dat was a nice ting to do to make everyone smile again" he said smirking I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"no biggie" I said nonchalantly leaning against the wall I lifted my dress and in the stockings I pulled out a cigarette and some matches spot chuckled and I looked up and noticed him looking at my legs I rolled my eyes and dropped the skirt. "stop starin conlon its not polite" I said chiding him.

"ise came out here to apologise but youse are makin it hard" he said looking at me with fire in his eyes I looked at him ice in my eyes as I lit up the cigarette. I took a drag and spot tsked me. "a goil smoking not good for youse" he said taking it and taking a drag.

"so….spot why youse apologisin?" I asked confused he smirked and shook his head.

"celt…its because I punched youse…da first night you was 'ere too" he said sighing I rolled my eyes and grinned

"I did give youse a nice shineh from what ise hoid from ace" I said smirking I took the cig back and took a drag and sighed.

"dat was lucky shot" he said I rolled my eyes

"like ise thought befoih…pigheaded" I said and he looked at me.

"if only youse was Brooklyn" he said I took it as a compliment and sighed.

"tanks" I said unsure slightly unsure.

"no problem" he said he looked at me and I smiled finishing the cig and race came out.

"ah dats where you is" race said I smirked and looked at spot. "come on cowboy is lookin for youse" he said I nodded and went inside I stopped and turned

"latah spot" I said and I kissed his cheek he looked flustered which made me feel good.


End file.
